Adventuresome individuals sometimes purchase small video cameras, attach them to a means of conveyance, or a helmet or article of clothing, and record their travels, stunts, and adventures.
In but one example, the small 42 mm×60 mm×30 mm fairly inexpensive “HD Hero” camera can be purchased with various mounts tailored to attach the camera to handle bars, a chest harness, a roll bar, and the like.
Cameras and the usually expensive mounts for them are also known for aircraft. See, for example, published patent applications No. 2004/0155959 and 2002/0067424 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,508; 5,531,403; 4,218,702; the “Motocam” shock box camera system available from Aircraft Spruce & Specialty Co. (www.aircraftspruce.com), all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
Pilots of various aircraft do not always use safe, FAA approved camera mounts. Instead, some pilots are using suction cup mounts, tape, and the like in order to mount video cameras like the “HD Hero” camera to the exterior of their aircraft. Such methods may not be safe and may violate FAA regulations.